The use of transmission electron microscopy (TEM) has been overshadowed in recent years by the development of scanning transmission electron microscopy (STEM), X-ray microanalysis, and other technologies. Nevertheless, routine TEM remains an invaluable research tool in most, if not all, areas of biological inquiry, where its major contribution is the integration of morephological, biochemical and physiological studies. Significant research in the fields of salivary gland physiology, diabetic autonomic neuropathy, osteoclast function, identification of periodontal pathogens, salivary antibacterial factors, and neutrophil function is being carried out by the research faculty of the School of Dentistry. Although currently funded as well as proposed work requires TEM, there is no electron microscope within the Dental School. The purpose of this grant, therefore, is to request funding for the purchase of a TEM to be housed in the Emory University Dental School. Currently there are 7 TEM's on the Emory campus; however, these instruments are either 100% dedicated for use within their respective departments, or located at some distance from the Dental School building. The result is a reluctance to use TEM in dental research at Emory, and a hindrance of projects already funded. Three different microscopes were considered, but the jeol JEM-100CX was found to best meet the present and future needs of researchers in the School. The total direct funds requested are $136,784.